


fixed chessboard

by One_lost_note



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Individual tags per chapter if im not lazy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_lost_note/pseuds/One_lost_note
Summary: Izuleo one-shot collection.(1) Sena: Is there something wrong with his name or what?(2) Beyond Death: Tsukasa is seeking death(3) I love you: Izumi's pay back.





	1. Sena

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, ill update this thing whenever inspiration hits me.

Sena.

It's always Sena.

The first time they met Leo instantly called him Sena.

_"Oh~! So, you're Izumi Sena~?! Say, did you came all the way from the space? Are you an alien, Sena?!"_

(He's still very annoyed at him at that time, not that he's less annoyed by him now.)

When Leo first complimented him, it was Sena.

_"Wahahaha~! Sena! You have a beautiful voice, you know?! Ahhh! I love you already~!"_

(He says, but he's still tone deaf at that time. Just how is that guy hearing things differently?)

When Leo awkwardly confessed to him, it was Sena.

_"Thank you for looking out for everyone this whole time, thank you for everything and I'm so—sorry... Sena, I think I like you...?"_

(That was in no way adorable, and Izumi didn't find himself dying in the inside, really. No, definitely not cute.)

When Leo unexpectedly hesitated on agreeing with living together, it was Sena.

_"Are you sure, Sena? I'd like that! But..."_

(He remembered Leo giving him a long goddamn explanation—rambling, but he ended up agreeing anyway.)

When they had their first breaking apart and Leo indirectly forgave him, it was Sena.

_"Sena, it was my fault! Why are you even apologizing?! This is so unlike you~ Wahahaha~!"_

(He'll admit it, the fight was his fault back then, and he is very proud of himself for apologizing first. God, imagine how much self-loathing Leo will be doing again if he didn't admitted his wronging.)

When Leo blurted out of nowhere that he loves him, it was Sena.

_"Sena, why do I love you this much?"_

(All Izumi has to do was lend his pen to Leo when he entered his inspirational zone and he got Leo ~~adorably~~ —annoyingly admitting his love for him.)

Sena Sena, Sena, _fucking_ Sena. Never Izumi. Is there something wrong with his name or what?

"Sena~? Hello~?" Leo called out to him, carelessly waving his hand in front of his face. "Did you got taken over by aliens again?!"

He already entered adulthood and he still has that Alien thing going on with him, so annoying.

"What?" Izumi snapped at Leo, slapping his hand away.

"Oh~! What's with that serious face for? You never change, Sena~! Wahaha~!" Leo laughed, but soon after, his face turned soft. "Really though, thanks for the gift Sena!"

(His gift—a ring that he put intentionally on Leo's ring finger. Well, if he did noticed it already, then that just means that he's probably only thinking about how it was just a mistake and didn't even bother saying anything about it making things so much harder on Izumi's part. Ugh, so annoying.)

"You know," Izumi scowled, "You better stop calling me that already. I mean, it'll be weird calling me Sena when it's going to be your surname soon, wouldn't it?"

Izumi didn't blushed, he's damn serious. He doesn't blush when he's serious.

(He could already feel the warmness of his face though.)

"Huh? What are you—" Leo stopped on his sentence, realizing the implication.

Izumi looked away after that, not ready to face Leo's expression yet. And he's also probably trying to calm down his heart. Why is it beating so loudly? Well, of course the answer is obvious, but _ugh._

A moment of silence passed and Izumi's already tired of trying to stay compose. So he did the dreaded and turned to look at Leo.

He wish he didn't look, but is also relived that he decided to.

Because in front of him is a flush face Leo with teary eyes—which is not adorable, he looks annoying as always, of course.

(Okay, so what do we do here. At here we have his annoying boyfriend sniffling for no reason, it's not like he just proposed or somethi—Well, he _did_ proposed but what should he be doing right now?)

Izumi mentally cursed Leo before grabbing the other boy towards him and mashing their lips together.

He could taste tears—disgusting, is Leo actually crying?—but he didn't pulled away. He only pulled away when Leo gently tugged on his sleeves.

(Why does it feel so hot? He should be used by this now, be should be used with this feelings already and yet he can still feel his heart thumping loudly, feel his face warming up, feel himself getting dizzy. This is the worst and it's Leo's fault, it's always Leo's fault)

"I—Sena—Ah."

Izumi sighed, "What did I said about calling me Sena?"

(You need to start calling me Izumi soon, you idiot.)

"Ha—" Leo hiccups before pulling himself together and grinned at Izumi, "You know my answer right, Izumi?"

Izumi smiled.

 


	2. Beyond Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa is seeking death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kasa-kun's 2nd point of view bc why not

Alright, everything is alright—is what you've been trying to tell yourself since Sena-senpai, _of all people_ , suddenly came to your archery club practice.

You have a sinking feeling that Leader—who's being occupied with the kittens at this moment—called, or perhaps _dragged_ Sena-senpai here for whatever reason he has inside his genius mind.

Anyway, everything will be alright. You say but one glance at Sena-senpai who's glaring at the kittens surrounding Leader— _Sena-senpai, please refrain from harming the kittens_ —tells you otherwise.

It's already noticeable to you that Sena-senpai is indeed, unexpectedly and terrifyingly jealous over the kittens Leader's been tending to—of course it's already given that there's something between them, it's too obvious, besides _it's not like_ Narakumi-senpai hasn't discussed this matter to you yet.

However, all of this are still hard to believe! It's hard to believe that _that_ Sena-senpa and Leader is actually together... _romantically._ How can they even stand each other? Does this even actually make sense?

You were snapped out of your thoughts when Leader's voice reached your ears.

"Sena~! Look! Isn't Suo~ adorable?" Leader exclaimed, gently holding the kitten named after you in his arms.

Of course, Leader has to be a total imbecile and call that kitten with your name, _adorable_ —in front of a clearly displeased and jealous Sena-senpai. And even though it's not you, yet hearing your name in a single sentence with adorable just sounds too unpleasing.

You looked around the place searching for help, but realized that no one is here, except for you, Leader and a person you'll rather avoid at this moment of your life.

The mewling of the kitten startled you and you nervously glance back at Leader and Sena-senpai only to be relieved that Sena-senpai wouldn't be charge for animal abuse, yet. Not now, at least. _Never_ , you hope.

"Ugh, stupid Ou-sama. Why'd you call me here again? Do you really think I have the time for this?" Sena-senpai finally spoke, not helping you to be at ease since even though his dialogue is overused, his voice has more irritation in it than usual, besides the scowl on his face is already a give away on what will be the outcome of the situation if this resumes.

Of course you want to do something, to stop this but, do they even know you exist right now? And it's not like you can talk back to Sena-senpai nor can you scold Leader right now. It'll just lead to a greater disaster.

"Hn~? Do I have a reason? I might have forgotten! Wahahaha~!"

Leader, even though it's impossible to happen, please at least try to catch a hint and stop provoking Sena-senpai. _Please._

"Ou-sama." Sena-senpai has a warning tone in his voice and Takamine-kun's catchphrase echos in your mind.

**I want to die.**

Experiencing death is probably better than this.

"Ah, Sena! Suo~ is purring! That's cute! My inspiration is fueling up! Maybe I should write Suo~ a song!"

Jesus Christ.

Is this person—thing for real? If you don't know any better you might think that Leader is doing this on purpose just to get on Sena-senpai's nerves, but the truth is he's just a painful idiot that was mistakenly born in this world. All those stuffs about extraterrestrial beings Leader's always rambling about, those might actually be true.

Leader might be the Alien.

"Suou this, Suou that." Sena-senpai snapped, surprising both you and Leader, "You've been all over that Shitty brat since the day you returned!"

You're offended but more terrified so you didn't said anything.

"Sena—"

"No, Don't you Sena me. I've waited so long for you to return and now all I'm hearing from your mouth is that first year brat!"

Sena-senpai doesn't know, he has no idea how much you're about to explode from hearing Sena, Sena, Sena, Sena throughout the whole Club activity with Leader—well, every time he _does_ attends it

_He doesn't know._

"I don't understand what you're suddenly so upset about, but I'm sorry? I guess?"

You know that sentence— _question_ was the last thing Sena-senpai needed to completely lose control.

And by completely losing control, it means suddenly grabbing Leader's face and, and—touching his lips with his own lips.

Wait, what, what, _what?!_

Once again, _Jesus Christ_ , that _did not_ just happened in front of you.

You're sweating, your whole body feels so warm and you're feeling so uncomfortable, but none of that really matters when Leader is already kisses back Sena-senpai.

And they somewhat ended up making out with Leader sprawled on the floor and Sena-senpai on top of him.

Maybe you'll go ask for Ritsu-senpai to drain your blood dry now, maybe you'll go ask Fushimi-senpai to use you as a practice target. Perhaps, you should just hang himself! 

**_Marvelous!_ **

Slowly but quietly you exited the place. Nothing from that situation gave you anything, but at least your early suspicion was proven correct.

Sena-senpai and Leader didn't even noticed your existence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midori has a new suicidal mate


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi getting fed up with Leo's 'I love yous'

“I love you!”

A phrase that was supposed to be special, heartfelt, and only given to people you genuinely love.

“Naru looks beautiful as usual today, I love you!”

But, somehow, that phrase started losing its meaning, and even become something irritating to hear for Izumi.

“Oh! Rittsu! That was brilliant of you. Ah~ I love you~”

Of course, Leo is the one to blame.

“Huh? You're giving me a pen and a paper to write on? Well, aren't you useful today Newbie! Thank you, I love you!”

Honestly, it's pissing him off.

“Sena, you're so pretty! I love you!”

_He's so fed up with it._

And because of that, Izumi decided to confront Leo about this particular subject one day, while the two of them are alone in the studio.

“Hey.” Izumi called out to a busy Leo, scribbling musical notes on the floor.

Hearing no answer, Izumi walks closer before stepping on Leo’s head, “I said hey!”

“Ah!” Leo let out a startled noise, before wriggling away from his foot and rolling back to look at him. “Sena? You were here?”

“I've been here the whole time! Honestly, why won't you pay attention to your surroundings?” Izumi puts his hands on his hips, giving Leo a scowl. “Also can you stop doing that thing already?”

“What thing? I have no idea what Sena is talking about!” Leo stands up before quickly adding, “Wait! Don't tell me what is it! I'll just imagine an answer! Ahh! Imagination really is a great thing isn't it Sena? With imagination you can do anything! Drown in space, swim on air, hear colors! I wonder if the reason why the Aliens chooses me to abduct is because of my imaginative head? If that's so then—”

_‘Ah, there he goes again, blabbering nonsense. It's so annoying. I'm so tired of this.’_

Suddenly pulling Leo into his arms and blurting, “I love you.” is probably one of the most stupidest thing Izumi had ever done in life.

“...Huh?” Leo squeaked, voice turning high pitch, “What did you—”

With his whole face burning red, Izumi instantly pulled away, “D-do you know the effect of those words now, Ou-sama…?”

Surely by now, Leo knows the effects of those words, with how wide eyed and flush faced he become.

“What?” Leo blinked, before something hit him and he lets out a not-so-natural laughter, “I-I still don't know what Sena’s talking about! Are you going insane, Sena? Did the Aliens took over you too?”

Izumi wants to test the waters, which is probably another stupid thing to do, but hey seeing Leo all shaken up and blushy is kinda worth it. Since it's a rare thing, and _not_ because of how cute Leo looks while blushing.

“I—It's true, you know.” A stupid thing, Izumi reminds himself as he looks away, still blushing heavily. Blushing heavily because he knows how he actually means it, and that maybe he's no longer testing the waters, and might already be considering this as a confession.

Leo let out a scream, face burning red even more, before running out of the room in a hurry.

Izumi stood there frozen, not processing what just happened, but already thinking of ways how he could kill himself, or crush Leo's head to something so that he can forget this entire thing completely.

Though, at least Leo won't be able to use the phrase ‘I love you’ for a week or so now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im drunk and dead  
> cn enstars izuleo ended me  
> valentine's event will kill me too  
> fuck my life


End file.
